A liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, a liquid crystal layer, and an alignment layer. The liquid crystal layer has specific arrangement directions and is located between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate. The alignment layer is formed in an inner side of TFT array substrate and the CF substrate for the alignment of liquid crystal molecules. To maintain uniform cell gap in the liquid crystal panel, generally, a certain quantity of photo spacers (PSs) is be arranged inside the liquid crystal layer.
In particular, PSs, which are arranged between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate, hold the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate. Therefore, the liquid crystal panel can have a uniform cell gap. In the fabrication process of slimming, polishing, cover glass bonding, transportation, and et cetera, or in the reliability testing process, temporary relative displacement will occur between the TFT array substrate and CF substrate. This relative displacement will cause the PSs to scrape the alignment layer against the TFT array substrate or the CF substrate. The scraped alignment layer thus cannot align well with the liquid crystal and generate spots on LCD that can lead to low quality and yield rate.